


Love The Way You Love Me

by novemberhush



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: And More Fluff, And musing on how great it is to be loved by Harvey, Fluff, Just Mike getting a little introspective, M/M, Oh and a few very brief mentions of Mike and Harvey sexy times, That’s it really, but mainly just fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Mike Ross had thought he’d known what it might be like to be loved by Harvey Specter. Turns out he didn’t know the half of it...





	Love The Way You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I posted this quick little story over on tumblr back in October for my friend @halespecterwinchester’s birthday, but I’m lazy so I’m only now getting around to posting it here. It’s fluffy and happy and sappy so I thought I might post it for Valentine’s Day, which is rapidly approaching. I hope you have a good day, whether you’re celebrating with someone special, heading out on the pull with all your single ladies (or fellas), or just steadfastly ignoring the whole day until you can get home and curl up with AO3. :-)

Being loved by Harvey Specter. To his never-ending amazement and gratitude, Mike Ross knew what that was like.

  
It was fierce, intense, all-consuming and soul-possessing. It was passionate devotion, willing sacrifice and unwavering loyalty. It was flashing eyes and burning looks. It felt like the emotional equivalent of being pushed up against a wall and kissed to within an inch of your life and not caring if you ever breathed again so long as this man never stopped loving you.

  
So when Mike had thought about what the carnal translation, the physical expression, of that love might be like with Harvey (and he _had_ thought about it, more times than he was willing to admit, even now) it was hardly surprising that he had conjured up _actual_ images of being pushed against walls, lips caught in a bruising kiss while desperate fingers clutched hungrily at his waist and slender hips surged forward and ground against him.

  
Or maybe being backed against a desk while skilled hands made short work of his belt, button and zipper, before the owner of those hands sank to his knees and with dark eyes locking on Mike’s own baby blues wrapped that smirk around him in a way that blew more than just Mike’s mind.

  
Images of being laid across conference room tables or the back seat of a town car while greedy hands and a hot mouth went to work on him also sprang to mind. Dexterous fingers and a talented tongue preparing him quickly for a rough, hurried coupling before work, or after work, or _at_ work.

  
And it _was_ all of those things Mike was pleased to discover. But the real surprise was what else it could be.

  
It was gentle caresses and fingers through his hair. Soft kisses and warm breath on the back of his neck as Harvey wrapped him in his arms and fell asleep spooning him. Tender hands cupping his face and just _looking_ at him for the longest time, before leaning in and pressing a light kiss to his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, his nose, even his _chin_ , before settling on his lips with a sigh or a moan of his name. A sound that made him tremble with want and yearn with love. _Mike_ , breathed in a voice like honey, through lips just as sweet.

  
It was tantalising time spent lavishing attention on each other’s bodies, no hurry to get to some main event when the warm-up was so enthralling. Weekends spent lounging on the couch together, the Gucci and Armani armour of the working week traded for soft Henleys and worn jeans that somehow Harvey still managed to look like a runway model in. Words of love whispered in his ear, straight to his soul, as Harvey asked him to commit to building a life together, and pledged his own love, commitment and devotion in return.

  
It was exchanging vows and rings. Signing partnership contracts and adoption papers. Building a firm and a family.

  
It was strong and wild. It was slow and easy.

  
In short, it was everything Mike had ever wanted, and more.

  
It was being loved by Harvey Specter.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. Short and (hopefully) sweet. Oh, and the title wasn’t inspired by the Boyzone song of the same name (well, not consciously at least), but I couldn’t resist a little nod to it in the third from last line once I realized I was using the same name. Come say hi in the comments or over on tumblr, where I’m also known as novemberhush, if you feel like it. I’d love to hear from you. Thanks for reading! xxx


End file.
